Bayaran 2k menginap
by Pein Label 'H
Summary: Ketika naruto Pulang dari latihan bersama jiraya, dan telah larut malam, akahirnya dia pergi dan menginap di Gedung Hokage?


Akhirnya selesai..,, Untuk fic prmulaan Sengaja tdk terlalu "**H**"

Sudahlah segitu aja, **Anak kecil Gx bleh Baca, **lw tetep nekat baca ya terpaksa, **DOSANYA DITANGGUNG BARSAMA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruTsuna**

**Rate : M**

Summary : Ketika naruto Pulang dari latihan bersama jiraya, dan telah larut malam, akahirnya pergi dan menginap di Gedung Hokage?

**Bayaran 2k menginap**

Akahirnya aku sampai desa juga, Sudah dua tahun lamanya aku meningalkan desa ini, ternyata suasana masih seperti dulu. Setibanya narut di depan gerbang masuk desa setelah 2 tahun pergi berlatik bersama jiraya.

Ah aku tidur dimana malam ini? Mau ke apartemen terlalu jauh dan hari sudah larut malam.

Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat nenek Tsunade saja. Aku juga kangen banget ma dia hehehe, kira-kira kyak apa ya sekarang ? makin cantik pa makin tua ya, batin naruto sambil ketawa cekikian.

Pasti malam-malam begini nenek sudah tidur, aku menyelinap saja lewat pintu belakang.

Karena tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang masuk desa sebebtar saja naruto sudah sampai di gedung hokage

Naruto segera membuka pintu dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam.

Sejenak aku melepas alas kaki. Hanya remang-remang cahaya yang menyinari ruang itu. Sepi. Naruto terus saja melangkah ke lantai dua, yang merupakan letak kamar-kamar tidur .

Dalam hati naruto terus-menerus mengagumi figure nenek tsunade, Walau hidup menjanda eh salah dia kan belum pernah menikah? dia mampu mengurusi desa ini. Lama sekali kupandangi foto nenek tsunade, Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku terus melangkah ke kamar sebelahnya. Kamar tidur nenek tsunade yang jelas sekali lampunya masih menyala terang. Rupanya pintunya tidak terkunci. Kubuka perlahan dan hati-hati. Aku hanya melongo heran. Kamar ini kosong melompong. Aku hanya mendesah panjang. Mungkin nenek tsunade ada di ruang kerjanya yang ada di sebelah kamarnya ini.

Sebentar aku menaruh tas ransel parasit dan melepas jaket orengku ku. Berikutnya Baju dan celana orengeku dan hitam kesukaanku. Kuperhatikan tubuhku yang agak hitam dari 2 tahun yang lalu yang berwarna sawo matang, ah kulitku bertambah hitam ternyata.

Tetapi untungnya, di tempat latihan aku selalu berlatih keras, sehingga aku kian tumbuh kekar dan sehat. Tidak perduli dengan kulitku yang legam hitam dengan rambut-rambut bulu yang tumbuh lebat di sekujur kedua lengan tangan dan kakiku serta dadaku yang membidang sampai ke bawahnya, mengelilingi pusar dan terus ke bawah tentunya.

Air. Ya aku hanya ingin merasakan siraman air shower dari kamar mandi nenek tsunade yang bisa hangat dan dingin itu. Aku Segera berganti dengan selembar handuk, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ketika hendak melepas handukku saat kudengar sapaan yang sangat kukenal itu dari belakangku.

Naruto..? Kaukah itu..?

Aku segera memutar tubuhku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan nenek Tsunade yang agak berbeda.

Dia berdiri melihatku hanya mengenakan kimono lengan panjang dan longgar warna putih tipis tersebut dengan belahan bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Sehingga aku dapat melihat belahan buah dadanya yang kuakui memang memiliki ukuran sangat besar sekali dan sangat kencang, serta kenyal.

Aku yakin, nenek Tsunade tidak memakai BH, jelas dari bayangan dua bulatan hitam yang samar-samar terlihat di ujung kedua buah dadanya itu.

Rambutnya yang abu-abu masih lebat dipotong sebatang bahunya. Kulit kuning langsat dan bersih sekali dengan warna cat kukunya yang mera.

Ngg.., selamat malam nenek Tsunade

Maaf, aku baru pulang latihan bersama Jiraya-sama, mau ke apartemen sudah malam jadi aku menginap disini saja ya, maaf tanpa memberitahu nenek dulu hehehe. Sambil cekikian

Maaf juga, kalau 2 tahun ini aku tidak pernah datang kemari. Dan tanpa kabar, maaf ya nenek. Saya sangat merindukan nenek..! Ucapku sambil kubiarkan nenek Tsunade mendekatiku dengan wajah haru dan senangnya.

Ouh Naruto ouh..!

Bisik Nenek Tsunade sambil menubrukku dan memelukku erat-erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku yang bidang. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan kencang pula, sehingga dapat kurasakan desakan puting-puting dua buah dadanya nenek Tsunade.

Kau pikir hanya kamu ya, yang kangen berat sama Tante?

hmm..?

masih saja tak berubah dari dulu memangil ku "nenek"

pangil tante aja ya

Tantemu ini melebihi kangennya kamu padaku. Ngerti nggak..?

Gila kamu Naruto..!

Imbuhnya sambil memandangi wajahku sangat dekat sekali dengan kedua tangannya yang tetap melingkarkan pada leherku, sambil kemudian memperhatikan kondisi tubuhku yang hanya memakai handuk ini.

Nenek tsunade tersenyum mesra sekali.

Aku hanya menghapus air matanya. Ah nenek eh tante(gak cocok dipangil tante) untuk itulah aku minta maaf pada nenek(cocokan pangil nenek hehehe)

Tentu saja, kumaafkan.. sahutnya sambil menghela nafasnya tanpa berkedip tetap memandangiku, Kamu tambah gagah dan ganteng saja Naruto. Pasti di tempatmu berlatih bersama jiraya, kamu berlatih dengan keras ya dan pasti disana ngintip gadis-gadis mandi ya kan ??? dengan senyum jahilnya,

Pasti banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan jatuh cinta padamu. Siapa pacarmu..?

Belum punya nenek. Aku masih mau jadi hokege dulu, mau semakin kuat lagi, hehehe

Untuk itu, aku mau minta bantuan nenek buat ngelatih aku.

Dan malam ini izinkan aku menginap disina ya…,

Bayarannya..?

tanya nenek tsunade cepat sambil menyambar mulutku dengan bibir tipis nenek yang merah.

Aku terkejut, tetapi dalam hati senang juga. Bahkan tidak kutolak nenek tsunade untuk memelukku terus-menerus seperti ini.

Tapi sialnya, batang kemaluanku mulai merinding geli untuk bangkit berdiri. Padahal di tempat itu, perut nenek tsunade menekanku. Tentu dia dapat merasakan perubahan kejadiannya.

Aku ngg Ahh, kamu naruto…

Tante sangat kangen padamu,

hmm ouh Naruto hmm..!

Suara nenek Tsunade sambil menerkam mulutku dengan bibirnya.

Aku sejenak terkejut dengan serbuan ganas mulut nenek tsunade yang kian binal melumat-lumat mulutku, mendesak-desaknya ke dalam dengan buasnya.

Sementara jemari kedua tangannya menggerayangi seluruh bagian kulit tubuhku, terutama pada bagian punggung, dada, dan selangkanganku.

Tidak karuan lagi, aku jadi terangsang. Kini aku berani membalas ciuman buas nenek Tsunade.

Nampaknya nenek tsunade tidak mau mengalah, dia bahkan tambah liar lagi. Kini mulut nenek tsunade merayap turun ke bawah, menyusuri leherku dan dadaku. Beberapa cupangan yang meninggalkan warna merah menghiasi pada leher dan dadaku.

Kini dengan liar nenek tsunade menarik handukku ke bawah setelah jongkok persis di depan selangkanganku yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Tentu saja, batang kemaluanku yang sebenarnya telah meregang berdiri tegak itu langsung mengenai wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Ouh, gila benar. Punyamu sangat besar dan kekar,

An. Ouh hmmm..!

Seru bergairah nenek tsunade sambil memasukkan batang kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulailah dia mengulum-ngulum, yang seringkali dibarengi dengan mennyedot kuat dan ganas.

Sementara tangan kanannya mengocok-ngocok batang kejantananku, sedang jemari tangan kirinya meremas-remas buah kemaluanku.

Aku hanya mengerang-ngerang merasakan sensasi yang nikmat tiada taranya. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini batang kemaluanku slalu berdiri ketika Jiraya mengajaku untuk mengintip gadis-gadis mandi sewaktu sedang ada waktu luang.

Nenek tsunade terus-menerus masih aktif mengocok-ngocok batang kemaluanku. Remasan pada buah kemaluanku membuatku merintih-rintih kesakitan, tetapi nikmat sekali. Bahkan dengan gilanya nenek tsunade kadang kala memukul-mukulkan batang kemaluanku ini ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Aku sendiri langsung tidak mampu menahan lebih lama puncak gairahku. Dengan memegangi kepala nenek tsunade, aku memaju mundurkan batang kejantananku pada mulut nenek tsunade.

Tidak karuan lagi, nenek tsunade jadi tersedak-sedak ingin muntah atau batuk. Air matanya malah telah menetes, karena batang kejantananku mampu menyodok sampai ke tenggorokannya.

Pada satu kesempatan, aku berhasil membuka kimononya.

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat ukuran buah dadanya. Luar biasa besarnya. Keringat benar-benar telah membasahi kedua tubuh kami yang sudah tidak berpakaian lagi.

Dengan ganas, kedua tangan nenek tsunade kini mengocok-ngocok batang kemaluanku dengan genggamannya yang sangat erat sekali.

Tetapi karena sudah ada lumuran air ludah nenek tsunade, kini jadi licin dan mempercepat proses ejakulasiku.

Crooot cret.. croot creeet..!

Menyemprotkan sepermaku pada mulut nenek tsunade.

Saat spermaku muncrat, nenek tsunade dengan lahap memasukkan batang kemaluanku kembali ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengurut-ngurutnya, sehingga sisa-sisa air maniku keluar semua dan ditelan habis oleh nenek tsunade.

Ouhh ouh.. auh nenek ouh..!

Gumamku merasakan gairahku yang indah ini dikerjai oleh nenek tsunade.

Hmmm Naruto ouh, banyak sekali spermamu.

Hmmm.. lezaat sekali. Lezat. Ouh hmmm..!

Bisik nenek tsunade menjilati seluruh bagian batang kemaluanku dan sisa-sisa air maninya.

Sejenak aku hanya mengolah nafasku, sementara nenek tsunade masih mengocok-ngocok dan menjilatinya.

Ayo, Naruto kemarilah Sayang.., kemarilah ….,

Pintanya sambil berbaring telentang dan membuka kedua belah pahanya lebar-lebar.

Aku tanpa membuang waktu lagi, terus menyerudukkan mulutku pada celah V nenek tsunade yang merekah ingin kuterkam itu.

Benar-benat lezat. V nenek tsunade mulai kulumat-lumat tanpa karuan lagi, sedangkan lidahku menjilat-jilat deras seluruh bagian liang v-nya yang dalam.

Berulang kali aku temukan kelentitnya lewat lidahku yang kasar.

Rambut kemaluan nenek tsunade memang lebat dan rindang.

Gigitan-gigitan merah pun kucap pada seluruh bagian daging V nenek tsunade yang menggairahkan ini.

Nenek tsunade hanya menggerinjal-gerinjal kegelian dan sangat senang sekali nampaknya.

Kulirik tadi, nenek tsunade terus-menerus melakukan remasan pada buah dadanya sendiri sambil sesekali memelintir puting-putingnya.

Berulang kali mulutnya mendesah-desah dan menjerit kecil saat mulutku menciumi mulut V-nya dan menarik-narik daging kelentitnya.

Ouh Naruto lakukan sesukamu.. ouh.., lakukan please..!

Pintanya mengerang-erang deras.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, aku kini merayap lembut menuju perutnya, dan terus merapat di seluruh bagian buah dadanya.

Dengan ganas aku menyedot-nyedot puting payudaranya. Tetapi air susunya sama sekali tidak keluar, hanya puting-puting itu yang kini mengeras dan memanjang membengkak total.

Di buah dadanya ini pula aku melukiskan banyak sekali gigitan.

Berulang kali jemariku memilin-milin gemas puting-puting susu nenek tsunade secara bergantian, kiri kanan.

Aku kini tidak tahan lagi untuk menyetubuhi nenek tsunade.

Dengan bergegas, aku membimbing masuk batang kemaluanku pada liang V-nya.

Ooouhkk.. yeaaah ayoo.. ayooo genjot naruto..!

teriak nenek tsunade saat merasakan batang kejantananku mulai menikam-nikam liar mulut V-nya.

Sambil menopang tubuhku yang berpegangan pada buah dadanya, aku semakin meningkatkan irama keluar masuk batang kemaluanku pada kemaluan nenek tsunade.

Wanita itu hanya berpegangan pada kedua tanganku yang sambil meremas-remas kedua buah dadanya.

Blesep sleeep blesep..!

Suara Kemaluanku yang beradu dengan kemaluan nenek tsunade yang sangat indah mengiringi dengan alunan lembut.

Selang dua puluh menit puncak klimaks itu kucapai dengan sempurna,

Creeet croot creeet..!

Ouuuhhhkk.. aooouhkk aaahhk..,

Seru nenek tsunade menggelepar-gelepar lunglai.

Nenek ouhhh..!

Gumamku merasakan keletihanku yang sangat terasa di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Dengan batang kemaluan yang masih tetap menancap erat pada V nenek tsunade, kami jatuh tertidur. Nenek tsunade berada di atasku.

Ah naruto kamu kuat banget,

Gimana sekarang? Aku masih kuat kan dan kelihatan masih muda kan?

Makanya kamu pangil aku Tante saja jangan nenek, oke naruto…!!

Baik nek eh salah Tante,hehehe

Kamipun tertidur dengan posisi tante di atasku..,

Makasih tante, gumanku sambil tertidur


End file.
